Naughty Kittens Time
by girl-chan2
Summary: Ada sedikit masalah saat sepasang jelmaan kucing saling 'bercinta'...


Perubahan Flore menimbulkan sedikit masalah pada Tsuchi.

Belakangan ini dia sedikit gelisah entah karena apa, bahkan dia tidak mau menceritakannya kepada siapapun.

Ketika dia tak sengaja menemukan salah satu doujin di kamar Emy dan membacanya tanpa izin, entah kenapa pikirannya tertuju pada satu hal:

Dia ingin menyetubuhi adik kecilnya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Only have story and OC, kay?

Warning: Lemon ala hewan (nggak tau istilahnya) dan POV yang bergantian, hanya itu... -w-/

* * *

 **Flore POV**

"Kita mau kemana, Kak?" tanyaku saat Kak Tsuchi menuntunku ke suatu tempat.

 _'Nanti kau juga akan tau!'_

Setelah berjalan agak lama, kami sampai di gudang.

"Kak, kenapa Kakak membawaku di sini?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan menarikku masuk ke dalam, kemudian menutup pintu.

"Kak?"

 _'Buka bajumu!'_

"Eh? Kenapa?"

 _'Lakukan saja!'_

Aku terpaksa menurut dan membuka pakaianku, Kak Tsuchi juga ikut membuka pakaiannya.

Aku menutupi sebagian tubuhku yang telanjang dengan tangan karena malu. "Kak, untuk apa kita-"

 _'Bersetubuh!'_

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Dia menghampiri dan menyingkirkan tanganku agar tidak menutupi tubuh. _'Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, jadi... Kau mau mempraktekkannya denganku?'_

Aku hanya mengangguk karena tidak berani menolak.

 _'Bagus! Sekarang duduklah di kotak itu!'_ Dia menunjuk sebuah kotak yang tersandar di tembok.

Aku menurut dan duduk di kotak yang dimaksud sambil bersandar di tembok.

 _'Diam dan biarkan aku yang bergerak!'_

Aku kembali mengangguk, kemudian dia duduk di depanku dan tangannya mulai bergerak menyentuh tubuhku.

"Ahn!" Aku sempat kaget saat tangannya menyentuh dadaku dan merasa sedikit geli ketika tangannya mulai bergerak meremas dadaku.

"Ahn, Kak..."

Jarinya memencet bagian puting dan membuatku sedikit menggeliat.

"Ahn, ngh..."

Dia berhenti meremas dan menjauhkan tangannya, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya di depan dadaku. Setelah itu dia menjulurkan lidah dan menjilati putingku sehingga membuat tubuhku semakin menggeliat.

"Ngh, Kak, ahn..."

Dia tidak hanya menjilat, tapi juga menghisap dada kecilku.

"Auh, ngh, ugh, ahn..."

Kak Tsuchi berhenti dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari dadaku, kemudian menatapku. _'Buka kakimu!'_

Aku hanya mematuhinya dan melebarkan kaki, tangan kanannya menopang tubuhku dan tangan kirinya mulai meraba bagian bawah tubuhku.

"Ngh, geli Kak..."

Aku merasakan salah satu jarinya masuk ke dalam lubangku.

"Ah!"

Jarinya masuk semakin dalam dan bergerak di dalam lubangku sampai membuat tubuhku kembali menggeliat.

"Ahn, Kak, ngh..."

Tubuhku semakin tidak nyaman dengan gerakan jarinya di dalam lubangku dan membuatku sampai memeluk lehernya.

"Ngh... Kak... Aku, tidak, tahan... Ahn..."

 _'Keluarkan saja!'_

Aku memeluk erat lehernya, kemudian sesuatu yang basah keluar membanjiri lubangku.

"Fuwaaaaah..."

Dia berdiri dan berjongkok di bawah, kemudian memperhatikan lubangku. _'Cairanmu cukup banyak, boleh kujilat?'_

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya di depan lubangku dan menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat.

"Ngh..."

Tubuhku semakin menggeliat ketika merasakan jilatan Kak Tsuchi di lubangku.

"Ngh... Kak... Aku, akan, keluar, lagi... Ahn... Fuwaaaaah..."

Aku kembali keluar dan Kak Tsuchi terus menjilati lubangku yang sudah terlalu basah.

 _'Hey Flore...'_ panggilnya sambil menatap wajahku.

"Hm?" Aku membalas tatapannya dengan lemas karena sedikit kelelahan.

Dia berdiri dan menunjukkan batangnya. _'Mau menjilati batangku?'_

Aku merasa dihipnotis saat melihat batang itu, kemudian wajahku mendongak dan memberikan anggukan patuh padanya. "Baik Kak... Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Kakak... Aku akan menjilati batang Kakak seperti Kakak menjilati lubangku..."

Dia pun membantu menurunkan tubuhku yang lemas, kemudian duduk di kotak itu. Aku berlutut sambil mendekatkan wajahku di depan batangnya, kemudian menjulurkan lidahku untuk menjilat.

Tubuh Kak Tsuchi sempat bergetar saat batangnya dijilat. _'Flore...'_

Aku berhenti menjilat karena kaget. "Maaf Kak, aku-"

 _'Lanjutkan saja! Jilati sepuasmu!'_

"Baik Kak!"

Aku kembali menjilat dan tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat.

 _'Jilat terus... Kalau mau hisap saja...'_

Aku memasukkan batangnya ke dalam mulutku dan menghisap, tubuhnya terus bergetar.

 _'Flore... Teruskan... Flore...'_

Suara panggilan Kak Tsuchi menghipnotisku untuk terus menghisap dan menjilati batangnya di dalam mulutku.

 _'Teruskan... Aku akan keluar...'_

Dia memegangi kepalaku dan menggerakkan batangnya di dalam mulutku.

"Hmph! Hmph!"

Aku mencoba menikmati gerakan batangnya di dalam mulutku.

 _'Aku keluar... Flore...'_

Aku merasakan cairan yang keluar dari batang Kak Tsuchi membanjiri mulutku dan segera mengeluarkannya sampai cairan yang menyembur membasahi wajahku, kemudian aku menjilati sisa cairan yang menempel di sekitar mulutku.

Cairan lengket ini sangat enak di mulutku dan membuatku ingin merasakannya lagi, jadi aku kembali menjilati batangnya yang masih berlumuran cairan sampai puas.

Ah, sungguh luar biasa! Aku ingin terus seperti ini!

"Kak Tsuchi~" Aku memanggilnya dengan tatapan nafsu.

 _'Ya?'_ Wajahnya terlihat menyiratkan hal serupa.

Aku berusaha bangun, kemudian duduk agar bisa memeluknya. "Cairan Kakak sangat enak~"

Dia ikut memelukku. _'Begitu juga milikmu, akan lebih enak jika disatukan...'_

"Kak Tsuchi mau menyatukannya di dalam tubuhku kan?" tanyaku sambil meraba lubangku untuk menggodanya.

 _'Tentu saja, adikku...'_ Dia mencium keningku, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku. _'Akan kulakukan jika kau yang meminta...'_

Aku mengusel kepalaku di dadanya dengan manja. "Aku sudah tidak sabar~"

 _'Ayo kita lanjutkan!'_ Dia mengangkat wajahku agar kami saling bertatapan. _'Sekarang bangunlah dan menungging di lantai!'_

Aku mematuhi Kak Tsuchi dan melakukan apa yang dimintanya. "Seperti ini Kak?"

 _'Anak pintar!'_ Dia bangun dan menghampiriku, kemudian berjongkok dan memelukku dari belakangku. _'Kita mulai!'_

Aku merasakan batang Kak Tsuchi yang menempel di lubangku dan dia mulai menggesek-gesekkannya di situ.

"Ahn... Ngh... Kak..."

Tubuhku semakin terangsang ketika tangan Kak Tsuchi ikut bergerak meremas dadaku.

 _'Nikmatilah, Flore... Nikmatilah, adikku sayang...'_ Bisikan Kak Tsuchi membuatku terhipnotis.

Aku pun kembali mematuhinya. "Ahn... Iya Kak... Ahn..."

Pikiranku kosong karena ketagihan diberi sentuhan, mataku tidak bisa fokus, mulutku terus mengeluarkan desahan setiap kali terangsang, tubuhku menginginkan sensasi yang lebih banyak dari ini.

Seperti inikah kenikmatan bersetubuh?

"Ahn... Teruskan... Ahn... Jangan, berhenti... Ahn... Ini, sangat, menyenangkan... Ahn... Aku, sangat, menyukainya... Ahn..."

Kemudian otakku terbayang kejadian di kamar mereka. Aku memang sering melihat itu, tapi baru pertama kali mengalaminya.

Sensasi yang kurasakan sekarang ini membuatku seolah melayang, aku seperti tidak mau berhenti menikmatinya. Rasanya sangat menakjubkan sampai aku ingin meminta lebih.

"Ahn... Kak... Lebih, cepat, lagi... Ngh... Beri, aku, lebih, banyak, sentuhan... Kak... Ahn..."

Lidahku terjulur keluar karena keenakan menikmati setiap gesekan dari batang Kak Tsuchi di lubangku disertai remasan di dadaku, semua ini membuat tubuhku semakin sensitif dan ketagihan karenanya.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting dan begitu kami menengok...

"Oh ya ampun..."

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan kacamata memperhatikan kami dengan wajah horror disertai aura hitam di tubuhnya.

Kak Tsuchi buru-buru menjauh dariku dan setelahnya aku baru sadar kalau ternyata...

"Tsuchi! Flore! Kalian berdua bersihkan diri dan temui aku di kamar sekarang juga!"

Kami kepergok Papa.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Kedua kucing itu hanya bisa duduk di atas kasur sambil menunduk karena takut menatap 'papa' mereka yang sudah marah.

"Maaf Papa/Nyaw..."

Teiron menghela nafas frustasi. "Sekarang aku tanya pada kalian, siapa di antara kalian yang... Tau duluan soal 'hal itu'?"

Tsuchi mulai mengangkat tangannya perlahan.

Teiron kembali menghela nafas. "Baik... Tapi, kalian harus merahasiakan semua ini, mengerti?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

* * *

 **Tsuchi POV**

Papa pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua di kamarnya, kemudian aku melirik Flore yang duduk di sebelahku.

Kenapa dia terlihat biasa saja? Apa dia tidak trauma setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya?

"Kak?" Dia ikut menatapku.

Aku memalingkan wajah darinya. _'Maaf, Flore... Aku-'_

"Aku tidak menyalahkan Kakak kok!"

 _'Aku kakak yang jahat...'_

"Jangan bilang begitu!"

 _'Tapi yang kulakukan tadi itu-'_

"Aku tau Kakak punya alasan untuk melakukan itu, tidak masalah bagiku!"

 _'Flore, kau tidak mengerti! Tadi itu aku hampir saja menghamilimu kalau Papa tidak memergoki kita!'_

"Menghamili?"

Kau terlalu polos untuk hidup sebagai manusia di dunia ini, Flore!

 _'Dengar! Aku sudah belajar lebih banyak tentang manusia dibandingkan denganmu, jadi aku peringatkan satu hal padamu: hidup sebagai manusia itu lebih berat! Mungkin kita sebagai kucing hanya mengandalkan insting dan naluri untuk hidup, tapi manusia lebih mengandalkan akal dan pikiran mereka untuk mengendalikan nafsu! Kehidupan mereka lebih rumit daripada kucing!'_

Kenapa perkataanku tadi terdengar seperti diplomat begini?

"Termasuk masalah bersetubuh seperti yang sering dilakukan Paman Thundy dan Bibi Emy?"

Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaannya tadi. _'Tunggu dulu! Dari mana kau tau soal mereka?!'_

"Dulu aku sering masuk kamar mereka tanpa izin setiap kali melihat pintu terbuka sedikit. Aku hanya mengintip dari bawah meja dan memperhatikan mereka sampai selesai, kemudian pergi."

Aku melirik ke arah pintu dan melihat Papa yang mangap lebar di sana.

Sepertinya kami akan mendapat hukuman tambahan.

* * *

 **Teiron POV**

Astaga, anak ini jauh lebih parah dari yang kuduga!

Aku tidak sengaja mendengar cerita Flore kalau dia sering mengintip Thundy dan Emy 'begituan', tanpa ketauan pula!

Duuuh, kira-kira Thundy ngamuk nggak ya kalau dia sampai tau ini?

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Ini apa? *jedukin kepala ke tembok.*

Lemon macam apa ini? Kenapa gue bisa bikin ini? Gue nggak ngerti! *masih jedukin kepala.*

Auh ah, yang penting jadi... -w-/

Review! :D


End file.
